


18: Things you said When You Were Scared

by JaineyBaby



Series: Things You Said, A Series of 00Q Prompt Fills [18]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Some angst thrown in there too, lots of fluff, lots of snark, no fixed time line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8107753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaineyBaby/pseuds/JaineyBaby
Summary: The following are two moments, one from each point of view, James and Q that follows the title from "Things You Said" prompt list.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some tumblr prompts I had filled out and am now only getting around to posting now. Sorry for the overload of these that's coming.

**Q**

 

I hope you know I die a little on the inside every time you steal one of my cars and then proceed to not even bother with the manual. And maybe, just maybe, this is why I let you flounder a little when you finally call to report it missing.

“I may have done a bad thing.” It’s the first words out of your mouth and I only just barely manage to keep the chuckle out of my voice. 

“How is that even possible!? You’re on shore leave, 007.” I sound exasperated even to my own ears. 

“Q…” Oh my word, is that a touch of fear in your voice? “Darling….”

“Oh it’s ‘darling’ now, is it?” I may being a bit crueler than I need to be, but you keep taking prototypes. 

“Q, I’m serious. I think someone hysted one of your cars.” You are actually nervous about this. This should be the point in which I tell you that, yes, I did. That I remotely drove it back to MI6, which you would have known I was able to do if you had read the bloody manual. But you’ve lost plenty of my vehicles before and have never been this shaken up about it.

“You mean the three million pound piece of weaponry we don’t just leave lying around for Double Oh agents to ‘borrow’ as they see fit? One of those cars?”

“I… You know where it is, don’t you?” Something has shifted in your voice and I can’t tell what it is. But I finally let up.

“Yes, James. I’ve installed remote drivers into the newer models, so when I realized that you took the damned thing  _ again _ I just simply brought it back to the garage.” Honestly, I’m not that mad, but now you seem more concerned than you had when you thought someone had just stolen the thing. 

I hear you curse under your breath.

“James… What did you do to my car?” 

You start to use that Double Oh voice on me and I can’t shake the feeling there’s something you’re not telling me. “Absolutely nothing, Q. I’ll see you for lunch?” Something has you properly scared about this car and I can’t pin it down. I agree and ring off before pulling up the diagnostic again and reading over the output thoroughly. By time you pick me up for lunch, you’ve made a detour through the auto-lab and are tucking something away before I have a chance to ask about it. 

Now I’m the one who’s starting to get nervous.   

  
  


**James**

 

This wasn’t the most thought out plan. But then again, I’m not one for plans, that’s what you’re usually for. So when I find myself outside of your flat, breaking through your security system, which, let’s be honest, should be a lot better than this considering who you are, Q. Honestly, I’m a little disappointed. 

But who needs high security in their flat when they’re a highly trained weapons engineer with not terrible aim in a confined space I soon find out.

To your credit, I hadn’t known you were there until I heard the gun cock behind me. 

“On your knees!” You sound so sure of yourself, but I don’t miss the hesitation in your voice. I comply anyways, just in case.  

“So soon? I only just got in.” It’s too easy. I risk a look over my shoulder and see your outline, your hand, still in a splint, cradled against your chest while you hold up the distinctive shape of one of your beloved Walthers. 

“007?” I watch as you lower your gun in the semi-darkness. But you still sound shaken. 

“Maybe now wasn’t a good time to stop by for drinks?” I ask. I know I’m being an ass.

The light flicks on overhead and I push myself up from your hardwood floor. 

“What are you doing here?” In the light, your face is paler than normal and you’re breathing too heavily. Shit.

“Didn’t mean to star-”

“I’m not startled, 007. Livid, possibly. I could have shot you!” Your fear is quickly turning into anger and suddenly, the next three months of me stationed in Antarctica with nothing more than penguins and a nightlight for company. 

“You wouldn’t shoot me.” I try.

“I still might.” You growl back, but you’ve dropped your gun onto the coffee table and are running your hand through your hair. 

I slowly cross the room, my hands coming up to meet your waist. “Let me make it up to you then, hmm?”

You lean into me and I can feel your pulse still racing but now I wonder if it has more to do with my hands on the small of your back than me breaking into your flat.

“You can start by getting me that drink.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! I hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> If the format is difficult or you have suggestions on how to stream-line my process, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!!! Feedback on this is greatly encouraged and appreciated!!!!


End file.
